


Wandering in the Dark

by Oblivion_In_Hellfyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Betaed, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_In_Hellfyre/pseuds/Oblivion_In_Hellfyre
Summary: When Harry is saved from the Dursley's shortly after being left there, where could he go? Where else but America, right as super-powered individuals begin to appear. Ensue madness as Harry Potter meets the Avengers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Wandering in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic. Betaed by Midnight_Clover

It was late evening when a dour man appeared on a windy street, immediately looking around for something only he knew. With a wave of his hand, curiously holding a thin piece of wood, and a mutter under his breath, all of the lights in the street lamps went out in an instant.

Out of the shadows, emanating from a side alley that ran into the main road, came a dark figure that moved low to the ground. With a shuddering motion the entity rose from a quadruped figure to a bipedal one, as they approached the first man.

“Have you found him yet?” asked the second man, as it was indeed a man, as both of them strode down the street together.

“It has only been a week, you must be patient, I am not a miracle worker, as you must think so, Black.”

The now identified Black retorted instantly “I am well aware that it has only been a week, but given your skills at finding things, I thought that you would have an idea as to a general area by now, Snivellus, unless you don’t care about him.”

The first man looked unperturbed, and responded “I thought we were past name calling, mangy mutt. The potions required take several days to mature, and I only had a small stock on hand, so you should be aware, that at this point in time, I have only had time to search as far south as Manchester, as well as some of Ireland. Our esteemed headmaster would not likely put him much farther out of his control, much less on the continent. That narrows it down to the rest of the Isles, which should not take much farther than two or three days.”

“Try as hard as you can, please. As much as we have our differences, we both know what the headmaster is like, and it would not be…wise to allow a child be under his watch for longer than necessary Severus.”

Severus nodded as he prepared to leave. “I will let you know if anything changes on this front. You should also know that Lucius also has contacted me about this same purpose, citing that a celebrity of this quality should not be left unattended.”

He turned away, before calling behind him “I am aware that we have differences, Sirius, but you may find that we have more in common than you are aware. And if I truly didn’t care, why would I have stopped you from chasing the Rat?” And with that he disappeared.

Sirius Black shook his head. “Greasy git, leaving me to do his work.” He walked back into the alley, muttering under his breath as he waved his own hand, causing all of the streetlamps to relight, as he shrunk back down, and faded off into the night.

* * *

Appearing back in his house, a tired Severus Snape gave a sigh, before heading to his dedicated potion room. He spared a glance for the potions that he had either in stasis, or were in a prolonged boiling state, before focusing on the potion that held all of his attention at this point in time. He walked over to it, and gazed into the lime green liquid, watching it bubble for a few minutes, before he snapped out of his reverie, getting back to work on the potion, adding several ingredients to it, changing the color to a very signature emerald green, which upon seeing it caused him to gain watery eyes, before he angrily swiped them away, as he walked upstairs to gain a few hours of rest before the potion required his attention for another period of brewing.

When Severus had returned, the color had changed from the emerald green to a silver blue color. He worked on it for a little bit longer, before he took it out of the cauldron, and poured it into several vials, labelling them with the date, and set them onto a shelf, next to several others, in varying shades of gray. He pulled one of the older vials off of the shelf, and after looking at the date and the consistency, took it upstairs where he pulled out a map of northern Wales, and poured some of the vial onto the map, where it dried almost instantly into a waxy cover on the map. He completely covered the map, using up the whole vial in the process, before incanting “Agnosco locum homonis”, and waited.

Gradually the gray turned to white, as Severus let out a stream of curses at anything that he could think of. He angrily vanished the map, before settling down in his most comfortable chair, summoning a bottle of brandy to himself, determining to try again in a few minutes.

But only after he had a few drinks.

Over the course of two days, he had finally had luck narrowing down his search to the area around London, and using a process of elimination ascertained that his target was in Surrey.

He contacted Sirius, and joined up with him in their quest. They slowly worked their way around Surrey, working together to try and find out where their target was. They finally had some luck when Severus recognized an abnormally thin woman shopping in a local grocery store.

After pointing her out to Sirius, they decided to trail her, as what were the odds that their target just so happened to be in the same general area as a relative, who also had recently had a small child?

By following her, they came to a number 4 Privet Drive, where they could both feel the profoundly dark magic in the air. They both instinctually knew the cause of it, as there had been only one person they both had known with that particular feel of magic. It was just so…her, that it felt as if she were still alive, and they both knew that there was nowhere else that their target could be. They decided to hiding until evening had fallen, and give the inhabitants time to fall asleep.

It felt like an eternity before the lights of the house went dark, and even longer before they heard the loud snoring coming from an open window on the upper floor.

They approached the house, before they were physically stopped by the magic that they had felt previously. It surprised them both, and they both pondered what they could do.

Suddenly, Sirius backed up a few feet, before he ran full speed at the barrier, before being halted instantly with a low bong. Severus walked up to him, and looked down at the stunned man.

“Did it work?” Severus asked acerbically.

Sirius sat up, and shook his head very much like the dog that he could become. “I think that it has some merit, but it could use some work.”

They spent several minutes waiting around, with Sirius running repeatably at the barrier to no avail, before Severus said “What if you tried your mutt form?”

Sirius glared, before shifting into a large black Russian Wolfhound, and walked right through the barrier, before he shifted back on the inside of the barrier. He walked into the house, after stealthily unlocking the door.

He lit up his wand with a lumos, and instantly noticed some evidence of a young child living in the house, and several pictures on the wall, and while some showed Petunia with her parents, there were none with her sister.

He stiffened as he heard a sob below him as he walked up the stairs, and instantly turned around, and investigated the noise. He opened the door of the cupboard beneath the stairs, and started when he immediately saw his target lying in a pile of rags in a dirty diaper. He gently picked up the child, who quieted down when he saw who was in the doorway.

He walked out of the house carrying the child, and handed him off to Severus, saying very softly “Hold onto him for a few minutes. I need to have some words with his temporary caretakers.” He instantly changed back into his dog form, and stalked back into the house. Sirius saw Severus distracting the child through a window, as he resumed his previous journey upstairs, this time with a different purpose in mind. He entered the master bedroom, noting that there were several other bedrooms that were unused which could have been used to house the child.

He put up a silencing ward on the crib in the corner, and sprayed water onto the two people that were sleeping in the bed. They woke up sputtering, before their attention focused on the wand that was currently pointed at them.

Very coldly, Sirius said to them “Why in Merlin’s name did you think that in any way would it be a good idea to put my godchild under a stairway?”

Vernon Dursley instantly grew purple in the face, and all but screamed “Why wouldn’t we? He’s a freak, who deserved whatever we gave him. He got his parents killed, and we were not going to let that happen to us!”

Petunia Dursley grew progressively paler as her husband grew progressively redder, noticing that Sirius was getting far angrier.

“Got his parents killed? A Freak? You are not fit to raise any child, let alone him.” Sirius spat, before he proceeded to spell out exactly what they were going to do or not do about the child, namely that they were going to allow him to take the child, and if anyone asked about him, to say that he was healthy and healthy.

Sirius walked out of the house, marginally satisfied with what he had done. He noticed that the magic that had previously encompassed the house now surrounded Severus and the child, whom had fallen asleep in Severus’ arms. With a nod they both disapparated, going away from this potential home of the child.

They reappeared in the house of one Remus Lupin, who was eagerly awaiting the news that Sirius would hold.

Upon seeing them, Remus jumped up, and ran towards Sirius, giving him a kiss, before turning to acknowledge Severus’ presence. He stopped as he saw who Severus was holding, and gestured upstairs saying “I set up a place for him to sleep for now.”

Severus nodded, and walked up the stairs. Sirius turned to his boyfriend, and smiling, asked “How long have you set that up?”

“I set it up when you messaged about having a solid lead. Was it difficult to find him?”

They both started when a snide voice cut in. “He didn’t do anything. I did all of the work finding him, all your mutt did was get him out of the house.”

Sirius instantly went to protest, but calmed down with a look from Remus. They all went into the living room of Remus’ flat. They immediately told Remus about what they had done, before starting a conversation about their future course of action.

“We can’t stay in Britain with him. It obviously isn’t safe with Dumbledore being in the same country as him, or us. A lot of other dark wizards are leaving, foreseeing a pushback by the light, and we should join them.” said Severus.

“We would be sacrificing everything to leave” responded Sirius.

“What would you give up?”

“For him? Everything.”

Remus, who had been silent until now, gave a response to both of them. “America. Why not move to America? They speak the same language as us, more or less, and a lot of old families have offshoots in America. The goblins set up an office in New York, so we would still be able to access any vaults we’ll need. They don’t mind dark magic so much. It’ll be safer.”

Severus and Sirius considered this, neither of them could add an immediate counter-proposal to that. Remus nodded and said: “I guess that settles it. Get your things around. We’ll leave tomorrow. Right now, you both look exhausted. Severus, I don’t think you should be apparating right now, you can have the couch. Sirius, you’re sleeping with me.” Sirius perked up, and Remus exasperatedly said “No. You know what I meant, and we are going to actually sleep. I set up his crib in the guest room.”

They all went to get ready for bed, and as Remus passed by the sleeping child, he stopped, and stood in the doorway, saying softly “I hope that this is the right decision for all of us. Hopefully you’ll be able to escape this ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ nonsense, and we’ll be able to escape the discriminatory bigotry of magical Britain. Either way, I guess we’re going to America tomorrow, so have a good sleep, Harry Potter.”


End file.
